


Nepgear's New Fetish

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Nepgear has a strange talk with Neptune, and now she’s thinking that something she previously thought was weird might not be so bad. It might even be… Nice?





	Nepgear's New Fetish

Nepgear stood alone in the bathroom adjacent to her room. She’d been standing here for longer than she would have usually taken, but this time was different. Thoughts swam around in her head; her sister was really getting to her. Would this really be okay? She thought to herself. It couldn’t actually hurt, even though it was fairly weird for anyone who wasn’t her sister. She continued looking at the toilet in front of her; seat still down and door behind her locked. Still thinking it over, her mind wandered back to the event that caused this situation in the first place.

“N-neptune!? Is that smell you?” The perplexed purple sister stood not far from her lazy, good for nothing CPU sister, who was currently sitting on her butt and playing video games. “Nep Jr. please! I’m in the middle of a wicked streak, you can’t interrupt me!” She wouldn’t normally interrupt the shorter girl unless it was very important, but this time was different. Neptune was being hovered by a really bad scent, and Nepgear was sure she knew what it was. “Neptune… Do you, uhh… remember our conversation about using the toilet?”

Still playing her game, the violet haired Planeptunian merely nodded, too focused to speak. Nepgear sighed; her sister was still giving her issues. “And, uh, you did USE the toilet after you felt the need, right?” She felt really silly, chiding her big sister as if she was a toddler. The nervous laughter from said toddler made her frown. “Well, uh, I was on the way, when suddenly, my game unpaused itself! Of course, I couldn’t allow my character to die in such a perilous situation, so I had to rush back over to-,”

“Neptune, what did I tell you about going #2 in your pants?” The purple Goddess groaned and recited what she was told after the first couple of times. “I’m a big girl and should be able to go #2 in the potty.”

“Then why is their poop in your pants?” The miffed younger sister crossed her arms. “Well, my character was REALLY close to dying, and I had to rush on over or else she would’ve perished, and at that level I just couldn’t allo-,” Again she was interrupted by her sister. “Neptune, stand up.” Looking sheepish, the poo-pants girl stood up. “Turn around.” She did as told, and Nepgear lifted the back of her skirt slightly. “Jeez Neptune! Look at your panties! They’re ruined.” She moaned quietly and dropped the skirt back down over her big sister’s bulging messy panties.

“Why Neptune? We’ve told you so many times, it’s not hard to walk down the hall to the bathroom! Histy’s gonna be real mad with you.” Neptune turned around and blushed, rubbing the back of her head. “Why? Well, uh… Because I couldn’t hold it? No, because I’m sick! Wait, not that either. Uhh, because… I like it? Yeah, let’s go with that!” The mentally older sister sighed out again. Her sis always had the wildest excuses. “Because you like it?”

“Err, yeah! It’s all nice and squishy, and when you sit down it’s like a comfy personal Nep-made bean bag chair in your panties!” This couldn’t even draw a normal reaction from the poor, confused Nepgear, who stared in a strange awe and confusion. “I… What the goodness?”  
“Yeeah, so, do you mind if I just stay like this a bit longer while I finish my game up? Pretty please Nep Jr.?” The CPU candidate shook her head in a stunned silence. “Y-yeah, sure. Just be sure to clean up before Histy finds out.”

“Aww, you’re the BEST Nep Jr.!” Neptune shouted as she threw her arms around her slightly taller sister, pulling her in for a hug and pulling her closer to her ‘scent’. She broke off and quickly ran back to play video games, leaving an almost zombiefied Nepgear to waltz back to her own room. There she sat for a bit, mulling over Neptune’s words for what seemed like eternity before the urge to use the bathroom hit her. She absent mindedly wandered inside by habit, before she began to think back to her sister’s words, almost as if they were haunting her. Could it really be that bad? Her gut churned and demanded release, but she held firm. Instinct told her to go use the porcelain object before her, but something in the back of her head kept repeating what her sister said.

Nepgear bit her lip. This was going to be something new, and strange, and probably very messy. She stood completely still, and tried to allow herself to relax. Heart pumping and anxiety setting in, she decided just standing like this probably wouldn’t help. Trying to act nonchalant, she slowly approached the toilet and lifted the lid up. She sat down and ‘pretended’ to forget to pull her panties down, as if she were the same kind of absent minded toddler her sister was known for being. Staring around the room, she did what she could to avoid paying any attention she can and instead allowing herself to do her business as if it was just a normal trick.

Surprise hit her when it worked out way too well. She only noticed she was going when she heard the sound of water splashing, and looked down to see herself peeing through her satin, striped panties. Upon feeling her begin to stop, she quickly looked back up and pretended everything was normal, that this was just her using the potty like a big girl. Again, she was rewarded when this time, she could feel something solid leave her and begin descent into her panties, instead of its usual porcelain home. Soft crackling and pops accompanied her bowel movement as she completely unloaded into her now soiled undergarments.

After what seemed like longer than it had really been, she allowed herself to look back down, and saw that indeed, her poor panties were stained yellow and brown, pee having soaked most of the front and back and the butt of her panties tenting out trying to hold the weight of her waste. Breathing in, she stood up off the toilet, and looked at herself in the mirror. “O-oh my goodness. It’s huge!” She said of the bulge in her pants. Tentatively, she moved a hand to the back of her browned undies and felt what she had deposited. A shiver went down her spine as she caressed it. How naughty! Having poop in her underwear like some unpotty trained toddler.

Remembering the rest of Nep’s words, she slowly put the lid of the toilet down and flushed. After, she sat her now dirty butt down on the lid, and heard a resounding squish as the load in her pants became compressed by her weight. She blushed bright crimson and shuddered upon feeling just what her sister had been doing for the past month. Even worse… She thought Neptune might just be right about this! She shuffled her weight around a bit, feeling the mass move about and cake to her rear. She sighed out loud. It really DID feel good. Wondering if something was wrong with her, or if it really was just this good, she stepped up off the bowl and came across another dilemma. Should she clean up now, or maybe see if she might enjoy it more if she walked around like this for a bit? Or maybe sat down to play a game or something… It’s not like her sister would notice, right?

Breathing in deeply, she turned to face the door, and turned the nob. Knowing what she could be getting herself into, she decided that if her sister could do it, so could she, and she walked outside of the bathroom to really see for herself if this whole ‘pooing yourself’ thing maybe wasn’t as bad as previously thought.


End file.
